<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Lo(athe)ve you by str4wbryz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042340">I Lo(athe)ve you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/str4wbryz/pseuds/str4wbryz'>str4wbryz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut...maybe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/str4wbryz/pseuds/str4wbryz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Dalton and Steven Meeks have hated each other since...well, forever.</p><p>Things take a turn for them when their friends finally decide to intervene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks, Gerard Pitts/Knox Overstreet, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Lo(athe)ve you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have read literally every single Charlie/Meeks fic on this website and I cannot get enough. So I've decided to write my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is your fault.”</p><p> “How is it <em>my</em> fault? <em>You</em> were the one driving!” </p><p>“Well maybe if you didn’t give me the wrong directions we wouldn’t have ended up in the <em>middle of nowhere</em>.”</p><p> “Can you both just <em>shut up</em>?” Knox exclaimed from the backseat, annoyed at his two friends bickering. “Charlie, keep driving. Meeks, hand me your phone, I’ll just pull up the directions myself.” </p><p>“So much for a nice, peaceful spring break,” Steven mumbled under his breath, earning a glare from Charlie before he returned his attention to the road. He cleared his throat. “Knox, do you have those directions yet?” </p><p>“Here,” He sighed, passing the phone up to the front. </p><p>Charlie set the phone up onto the dashboard, continuing the drive after switching on the radio, ridding the car of silence.</p><p> Finally, some peace, Knox thought--quite too soon.</p><p> Steven changed the station just a few moments later, letting some classical music play instead of the alternative rock that Charlie had chosen. </p><p>Charlie huffed, reaching over once again to turn the music back to his station. The two went back and forth for a few minutes, changing the station over and over again before Knox jumped forward to turn the radio off altogether. </p><p>“Could you two quit it? I get that you hate each other--for like...whatever reason, but--I’d like to enjoy my spring break with all of my best friends and you two are making it really difficult.” </p><p>“Sorry, Knox,” Steven spoke softly after a few moments of silence. Charlie nodded in response, agreeing with the boy beside him. Knox sighed, hoping that was the end of their bickering. (For the rest of their car ride up to the cabin, at least.) </p><p>About 15 minutes later, Charlie was parking his car next to Neil’s in the driveway of Todd’s grandmother’s cabin. They’ve been planning this trip for the last couple of weeks, their spring break getaway. Knox couldn’t understand who thought it was a good idea to put Charlie and Steven in one car, but he was glad the drive was finally over. Knox opened the door before the car had even come to a full stop, flinging himself into his boyfriend’s arms.</p><p> “Please <em>please</em> don’t make me ride in the same car with them again!” He yelled into Gerard’s shoulder, clinging onto him tightly. Pitts laughed, hugging his boyfriend back tightly. “That bad, huh?” Knox nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> Charlie and Steven slammed their doors shut, resuming the argument that Knox had interrupted less than half an hour ago. </p><p>“All I’m saying is, we would’ve gotten here a hell of a lot earlier if you would’ve pulled up the right directions,” Charlie hissed, roughly grabbing his luggage from the trunk, shoving past Meeks. The other boy sighed, annoyed, “I didn’t pull up the wrong directions, Dalton. Maybe you just don’t know how to listen.”</p><p> Charlie turned back, his glare set on Steven. Before he could utter another word, Gerard stepped in between them. “Okay you two,” He smiled slightly, attempting to ease the tension. “How about we all get inside and choose our rooms, yeah?"</p><p> Charlie didn’t say another word, stepping inside the cabin, and everyone followed behind slowly. </p><p>“Okay so, there’s three rooms. Knox and I will have our own room, of course. And then Todd and Neil--” </p><p>Knox spoke up this time, “But that leaves-” </p><p>“I am not sharing a room with Meeks.”</p><p> Steven scoffed, rolling his eyes. Charlie ignored the boy, not even sparing him a glance. “Whatever, I’m taking the couch.” </p><p>Before Steven could retort, Neil interrupted. “No, you will not be sleeping on the couch, Charlie. You and Steven will be sharing a room, and you will sort out whatever this problem is that you two have with each other because we are all beyond done with dealing with the two of you constantly arguing.”</p><p> Charlie glared at his best friend, unable to come up with a reply. “Fine.” </p><p>“Okay.” Steven spoke. </p><p>“Great.” Neil said cheerfully, a grin on his face. </p><p>This was going to be an interesting week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is very short so I apologize- the next ones will be longer!! Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>